


Recreational Time

by Akari_03



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Lolicon, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akari_03/pseuds/Akari_03
Summary: Caroline and Justine find ways to pass their free time inside the Velvet Room
Relationships: Caroline/Justine/Amagi Yukiko, Caroline/Justine/Arisato Minako, Caroline/Justine/Elizabeth, Caroline/Justine/Kirijo Mitsuru, Caroline/Justine/Kujikawa Rise, Caroline/Justine/Margaret, Caroline/Justine/Niijima Makoto, Caroline/Justine/Okumura Haru, Caroline/Justine/Sakura Futaba, Caroline/Justine/Satonaka Chie, Caroline/Justine/Shirogane Naoto, Caroline/Justine/Takamaki Ann, Caroline/Justine/Takeba Yukari, Caroline/Justine/Yamagishi Fuuka, Caroline/Justine/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Kudos: 35





	1. Ann Takamaki

"On your knees, slut!" echoed Caroline's commanding voice throughout the jail structured Velvet Room as she walked to a particular holding cell. With no objection, the cogntive copy of Joker's ally Ann Takamaki fell to her knees obediently.

"Yes, Mistress Caroline?" The blonde asked with a smile, keeping perfect eye contact with the small warden while she awaits her next order. With no warning, Caroline roughly grabbed the cogntive Ann's face and leaned in to kiss her, forcing her tongue down the cogntion's mouth.

Wet moans and kisses filled the room as Justine followed behind her sister, entering the cell.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves. Having fun slacking off, Justine?"

"Shthap ulp!!" Caroline struggled to speak with her tongue surveying Takamaki's mouth. Caroline broke the kiss as she pulled on one of the teenager's pigtails, earning a moan of pleasure from the girl.

"Master and the inmate aren't here today! There's nothing for us to do!" Caroline pouted as she shouted at her. She returned her attention to their blonde guest and began grabbing at her breast with her tiny hands.

" _M-Mhmmaaa~_ M-Mistress Caroline! Your hands feel a-amazing!" The cogntion bit her lips as Caroline sunk her palms into her fat melons.

"*Sigh* Very well. I suppose recreational time is important too." As Justine finished her statement, she walked over to the blonde beauty and planted a kiss on her glossy lips.

"HEY! Get your own!" Caroline protested. Justine ignored her and continued to make out with Ann.

Caroline grumbled to herself, giving up on the topic, as she took off Ann's sweatshirt and uniform to reveal her red laced bra and near naked chest. Justine let her hands roam around the taller girl's body, the attendant's fingers feeling around her slim red tight legs and perfect figure

Justine broke the kiss between the two, a string of saliva connecting the two's lips. Justine unclipped Ann's bra, her boobs in full display for the twins.

"My, I'm impressed. Her breast are quite ample for us." praised Justine as she grabbed a breast and sucked on it. Moving her tongue back and forth and around the cogntion's nipple.

" _A-AAA~ Aaaa~_ Awww I'm glad you like them, Mistress Justine! Enjoy them to your hearts content!" Ann let squeals and moans escape her mouth as Justine admired her round, bouncy boobs.

Caroline pulled down her black shorts, getting turned on by her sister's eagerness.

"Hey, slut! Eyes up here!" Caroline placed a finger under Ann's chin and lifted it up slightly, her eyes landing on the Velvet Room warden's cock. The aggressive twin placed a hand on her dick, feeling it become harder and harder in her palm at the sight of Ann. "Well? Get to sucking, bitch!" Caroline yelled as she shoved her cock down Ann's throat, holding onto her head for support.

Ann wasted no time being taken aback, and simply sucked down on the warden's cock. Caroline grabbed Ann's hair and guided her head as she bobbed her mouth up and down on her dick. Caroline bit her lip, shivering with pleasure as she melted into Ann's mouth.

"WORTHLESS CUM SLUT! _M-MHMM_ T-THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! K-KEEP SUCKI-! SHIT!" Caroline felt herself getting ready to cum, Ann showed no sign of stopping soon as Justine released her breast from her mouth.

"Oh, Caroline. You look absolutely ecstatic." Justine inches toward her sister and placed a hand on Caroline's soft cheek, drool coming down from her lips.

"W-What's it to y-" Before Caroline could finish her thoughts or at least whatever thoughts she had left, Justine latched her lips onto her. Caroline moaned into her sister's mouth as Ann continued to suck and slurp.

Tasting Justine's saliva, feeling her sister's tongue wrestle with her own, the blue eyed beauty looking up toward the two as she kept the blowjob going, Caroline had reach her limit.

Caroline broke the kiss first "I-I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM! JUSTINE!"

"Then cum! Cum in her mouth, Caroline! Do it!" Justine shouted, feeling her own dick becoming harder under her shorts.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAA~_ I'M CUMMING!! I'M CUMMING IN YOUR MOUTH, SLUT!" Caroline yelled as she reached orgasm. Shooting her load inside the Ann copy, who effortlessly swallowed each round of spunk down her throat.

Ann popped her mouth away from Caroline's cock. The blonde swallows the last drops of the warden's cum from her mouth and let out a refreshing 'aaaaaaaa~' in satisfaction. She giggled to herself with a good well done.

Caroline fell down and joined Ann on the floor, still shaking from the wonderful performance she had received.

"You did a fantastic job. But we're not exactly done with you yet" with those words, Justine stripped off her shorts as well, showing off her cock to Takamaki. Without command, Ann took off her skirt and undergarments, her naked body in full display in the cell.

"I'm glad to see you still have energy to spare" Justine got on top of Ann and lifted her up as she lined her cock up with Ann's lower lips.

"Of course! Fuck me as hard as you can, Mistress Justine!" Ann cheerfully spoke.

Justine wasted no time and began pounding Ann's pussy. Moans escaped both their lips as they fucked in the middle of the jail cell. Justine's cock slamming into Ann's walls as Justine began to lose as rationality within herself.

" _AAAAAA~_ MISTRESS JUSTINE'S COCK FEELS SO GOOD! _AAAAAAAA~_ MISTRESS JUSTINE'S COCK IS DRIVING ME WILD!" Ann began to rock her hips along with Justine who had sped up her pace.

" _Mhmmm~!_ You're such an e-excellent whore! It's feels amazing being inside of you! _Mhmmm~!_ "

Ann and Justine both embraced each other for a kiss while they fucked.

"*Smooch* *Smooch* M-MISTRESS!! *Smooch* FUCK ME HARDER! MISTRESS~ *Smooch*"

"*Smooch* *Smooch* Of course!! _Mhmm~_ *Smooch* Anything for you! *Smooch*"

"M-MISTRESS!! I'M GOING TO CUM!! CUM WITH ME!! BREED WITH ME, MISTRESS! OH FUCK! _MHHMM~! A-AAAAAAAAA!_ " Ann threw her head back as she felt herself reach climax.

"S-SO BE IT! I'LL PUMP MY SEED INTO YOU! _AAAAAAAAAA~_ HAVE MY KIDS!! GET KNOCKED UP, YOU SHAMELESS WHORE!!" with three more pumps, Justine finally climaxed, cumming inside Ann in the process.

Justine was completely out of breath as she took her dick out of the cogntion. The exhausted Caroline crawled towards her equally exhausted sister and pulled her in for another kiss. Embracing the other's warmth in the cold cell.

"I could get used to this" Justine let out with a grin. The twins giggled to each other as they exchanged saliva for the duration of the day.


	2. Makoto Niijima

With another moment of leisure to themselves again, Caroline and Justine decided to enjoy themselves some more in the Velvet Room holding cell. This time, they have the company of a cogntion of the student council president of Shujin Academy, Makoto Niijima.

The Cogntive Makoto panted and moaned as Caroline wasted no time and roughly fucking her from behind. Makoto tried her best to keep her concentration as she gave Justine a handjob.

"SHIT! YOUR FATASS WAS MADE FOR GETTING FUCKED! _MHMMMM!~_ I COULD SLAM MY COCK UP YOUR ASS FOREVER!" Caroline shouted as she continued to ram her diamond hard dick inside Makoto, she dug her fingers into her ass cheeks as Makoto's butt bounced up and down with each pound from Caroline.

"T-This is simply divine! Your hands feel so warm wrapped around my dick! _Aaaaaaa~_ Go faster, Niijima-san! You can do it! _Mhmmm~_ " Justine panted and quivered as Makoto proceeded to increase her hand speed on the warden's cock.

" _MHMMM~_ OH! MISTRESS CAROLINE! MY ASS FEELS SOOOOOOO GOOD, THANKS TO YOU! _AAAAAAA~_ YOUR COCK IS DRIVING ME INSANE, MISTRESS!"

Both twins felt themselves getting ready to cum, Caroline chuckled between her moans as she fucked Makoto faster and harder.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DISGRACE! THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT IS GETTING FUCKED BY A GIRL HALF HER SIZE! _Mhmm~ AAAAAA~_ I'M GONNA CUM INSIDE YOU, YOU FUCKING WHORE! GET READY!" Caroline slammed her cock inside Makoto's tight asshole

Without another moments hesitation, Caroline came hard inside Makoto's rear end. Makoto's and Caroline's moans echoed across the Velvet Room as Caroline filled up her guest's ass with her warm jizz.

The sight of Makoto getting assfucked by Caroline brought Justine to her limit as well. Justine grabbed Makoto's hand and motioned it to jerk her off one more time before cumming all over the brunette girl's face.

Justine's eyes rolled to back of her head as she coated Makoto in her cum. Her arms, face, hair and beast were all dripping with the attendant's semen.

" _Ohhh~_ Mistress Justine...Mistress Caroline...I feel so grateful that my body was of use to you" Makoto gathered up the cum sliding down her breast with her palm and swallowed it. Savoring the salty tang of Justine's seed.

Caroline motioned for the ecstasy filled Justine to come over to her. "Justine, help me out here! There's enough to go around!" Caroline wasted no time and dived her face into Makoto's ass, sticking her tongue out and catching drops of her own cum in her mouth.

The naked Niijima squirmed and moaned as the twin ate out her ass, shivering with each sensation of Caroline's tongue and mouth.

Justine positioned herself next to her sister and joined in. Both sisters tasted Makoto's ass and Caroline's cum, their tongues occasionally meeting, in which the twins would exchange a quick kiss before going back to their objective.

" _MHMM~ AHHH~ OOH~_ MISTRESS CAROLINE!! MISTRESS JUSTINE!! Y-YOUR TONGUES FEEL GREAT! _AAAAAAA~_ " Makoto's knees shook under the pleasure of Caroline and Justine's assault. Justine fingered Makoto's clit as her sister expertly pushed each of Makoto's sexual buttons with her tongue. A few moments and the student council president finally climaxed on Justine's slim fingers.

Makoto is snapped, moaning as she came all over the attendant's finger and falling completely to the floor, resting her head on the remaining cum left by Justine. She stuck her tongue one last time to soak her mouth muscle with her mistress's jizz before losing conciseness.


	3. Futaba Sakura and Haru Okumura

The Twins decided to bring along two cogntions to play with today. One in the form of Futaba Sakura and the other in the form of Haru Okumura.

On opposite sides of the cell, Caroline and Justine got to play with their own girl. Justine had stripped Futaba with nothing but her black stockings. Despite being rather reclusive in nature, Futaba seemed to be enjoying the attention she was getting from the warden, the hacker bit her bottom lip tightly as Justine examined her small figure.

"Do you like what you see... _MISTRESS Justine~?_ " Futaba was very much enjoying herself, her eyes fixed on Justine's throbbing cock right between her legs.

"I am quite pleased. I hope you do not disappointed me" Justine beckoned Futaba towards her. The orange hair girl inched closer and closer to her mistress, kneeling to get at eye level with her dick. Futaba jerked and licked Justine's shaft, feeling it throb between her fingers, before taking it into her mouth.

Caroline had Haru bent over her small lap as she slapped her palm across her ass. Caroline struck the Okumura's cheeks repeatedly as Haru moaned and squirmed into each hit.

"Tell me how much you love getting spanked, slut!" Caroline's voice was cold and demanding but she was loving every seconding and dominating the innocent girl.

"IT HURTS BUT I LOVE IT! _MHMMM! AAAA~_ HIT ME HARDER, MISTRESS CAROLINE! SPANK YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE GI- _AAAAAAAA~_ " Before Haru could finish Caroline slapped her butt again, Haru motioned her ass around and around, waiting to be blessed with another strike from her divine mistress.

" _Again~ Again~_ " Haru repeated to herself, and each time, Caroline would give her a nice hard smack across her luscious ass. Caroline pulled Haru's hair back, The beauty thief moaned from the pain inflicted on her as she stared up at the Velvet Room cell ceiling. Caroline gathered up the saliva in her mouth and drooled. Haru stuck her tongue out, letting Caroline's spit run across her muscle and into her mouth. Haru grabbed Caroline's head, knocking her cap off and pulled her in for a kiss.

As this was going on Justine twitched and moaned as Futaba performed her oral duties. Futaba could feel the cock hitting the back of her throat. Sucking and slurping noises echoed across the room as Futaba continued to devour the young attendant as if she were a wild animal. With a loud pop, Futaba removed the cock from her mouth and began to jerk Justine off. Her own saliva seeping between her fingers.

"Heh heh, _ohhh~ Mistress Justine~_ You look like you're ready to burst at any moment! Hurry up already and nut!" Futaba teased playfully like a child as she sped up her arm, jerking Justine's throbbing dick off harder. Justine gasped and whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to ejaculate.

" _AAAAAAA~_ I'M GOING TO CUM! FUCK! I-I'M-" Justine crawled her nails on the floor as her cum shot out of her cock. Futaba opened her mouth wide as she tried to catch each load of jizz in her mouth.

"Wow, Mistress! You're still so hard! Don't tell me you want to keep going~" Futaba kissed the tip of her mistresses dick, rubbing her clit as she stared up at her goddess with eyes begging to be fucked.

"Yes! I want to keep going! I won't be satisfied until you're pregnant with my child." Justine pushed Futaba down with her foot and crawled on top of the hacker.

It seems Caroline and Haru had already had that idea ages ago as Caroline was already pounding Haru's clit.

" _OHH~ MISTRESS CAROLINE!~_ Y-YOU'RE WAY BIGGER THAN I EXPECTED! S-SHIT! KEEP TEARING ME IN HALF!" Haru wrapped her legs around Caroline's thin waist as the attendant went in and out of the third year's bottom lips.

Caroline panted as she fucked Okumura, leaning in to bite and suck on Haru's neck to muffle her own moans.

" _HOLY SHIT~_ MISTRESS JUSTINE, YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD INSIDE ME! _MHMMMMMM~_ DON'T STOP FUCKING MY CUNNY! _AAAAAA~_ CUM INSIDE ME, MISTRESS! _KNOCK ME UP WITH YOUR KIDS~ MHMMM~_ AAAAAAH!" Futaba screamed her lungs out as Justine pumped her cock inside of her.

" _MH~_ VERY WELL! I'LL EJACULATE INSIDE OF YOU! _MHMMMM~_ I-I'M ALMOST THERE! TAKE MY SEED! TAKE IT!" Justine latched her lips onto Futaba's, the two give each other a sloppy kiss as Justine came just seconds away from blowing her load inside Sakura.

" _AHH~_ FUTABA-CHAN! YES! LET'S GET PREGNANT TOGETHER! MISTRESS CAROLINE! I'M READY! _CUM INSIDE ME NOW~"_ Haru humped along in sync with her mistress, The Okumura daughter was smiling ear to ear from the anticipation of what was about to come.

" _M-MHMMMMMMMM!~_ C-CUMMING! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Caroline shouted as she finally reached her limit.

Both twins climaxed and cummed inside their guests together. Haru and Futaba yelped in unison as their mistresses finally pumped their insides with their jizz.

"T-THANK YOU, MISTRESS CAROLINE! _OOOO~_ THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Haru was in an absolute state of ecstasy as she felt Caroline's cum fill her up.

All four girls exchanged kisses with each other for the rest of the evening. Switching and sharing mouths with one another in their complete bliss.


End file.
